


La granja

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Omegaverse, Steve Rogers Alfa, Stony - Freeform, Susan Storm - Freeform, Tony Stark Omega, Victor Von Doom - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: One-Shot Stony para la pagina All:Draw PartySteve es un Alfa sin mucha gracia, como típico granjero su vida no es muy interesante hasta que una noche encuentra a alguien que cambiara la vida.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Susan Storm/Reed Rechard, Thor/Loki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	La granja

Las nubes poco a poco comenzaron a cubrir el cielo estrellado, el viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza arrasando con las hojas de los árboles haciendo que algunas se cayeran por la fuerza que ejercía. Un hombre de cuerpo delgado y corto cabello rubio se encontraba arreglando el alambrado con rapidez para que así los caballos a causa de los truenos, no se escaparan asustados a la granja de los vecinos como muchas otras noches lo habían hecho.

Con rapidez ato el ultimo soltando un suspiro agotado, todo ese día se la había pasado realizando diferentes actividades por su cuenta, dado que desde que su mejor amigo casi hermano Bucky se había marchado a la ciudad por algunos trámites que debía de terminar sobre el entierro de su difunta madre Sara. Sabía que debía de haber ido el, pero debido a su problema con el asma y como el viaje sería muy largo sabia a la perfección que tan solo sería un estorbo.

Desde que había nacido había tenido problemas de salud, y a pesar de ello su madre siempre lo había amado como si fuera la persona más perfecta que había en el mundo, sin dudas el amor de madre la cegaba —Pensó Steve a la vez que frotaba sus manos adoloridas y lastimas por el trabajo. — Si tan solo fuera más fuerte podría por última vez haber hecho algo por ella, pero ni siquiera algo tan siempre como terminar con el papeleo de su entierro podía realizar.

Lo único que le quedaba era aquella granja que su madre le había heredado y a pesar de que antes de fallecer le había pedido que la vendiera y viajara a la ciudad para conocer como era el mundo y quizás quien sabe conocer a un omega, enamorarse y tener hijos, pero sabía que aquello estaba muy lejos de realizarse.

Después de todo ¿Qué persona querría salir con alguien con tantos defectos?

Mejor dicho, que Omega querría salir con un Alfa que siquiera parecía Alfa.

No era musculoso, era más delgado que un omega promedio.

No era fuerte, tenía brazos delgados.

Siquiera su aroma era como la de un Alfa normal, apenas se percibía, cuando en realidad debía de ser fuerte para llamar la atención de un omega.

Cansado cerro los ojos por unos instantes apoyándose contra el alambrado, sin dudas era el Alfa más patético de la historia —Se dijo así mismo sintiendo como su piel se erizaba producto de la ventisca. — En ese momento un trueno resonó a lo lejos provocando que abriera los ojos y comenzara a caminar hacia la casa. Lo mejor sería beberse una gran taza de té, darse una ducha y dormir mañana tendría demasiado trabajo.

....

Los relámpagos resonaban por toda la casa y las luces iluminaban la oscuridad de su habitación, jamás les había temido debido a las diversas historias que su madre le había contado de niño respecto a los mismos, pero aun así su ruido no lo dejaba dormir, se sentía cansado, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño.

—Quizás un vaso de leche tibia me ayude.

Murmuro levantándose de la cama y rápidamente se calzo los zapatos y bajo por las escaleras en dirección a la cocina en donde prendió el fuego y coloco en una jarra de hierro la leche que ese mismo día había ordeñado.

Quizás podría leer un libro o dibujar algo si la lecha no hacia su efecto. Pensó mientras veía como las burbujas del líquido blanco hacían su aparición, estaba por apagar el fuego antes de que esta hiciera ebullición cuando el sonido del relinche de los caballos y el trote de los mismos llamo su atención.

— ¡Maldición!

Exclamo rogando a todos los cielos porque estos nuevamente no se hubieran escapado, rápidamente salió de la casa viendo como a lo lejos dos de sus caballos huían mientras que uno corría hacia detrás de la casa como si tratara de esconderse de algo.

—Odio la lluvia.

Murmuro mientras corría detrás de la casa y con cuidado trataba de calmar al caballo quien parecía demasiado nervioso, Steve lentamente paso su mano por su lomo tratando de tranquilizarlo a la vez que con su otra mano tomaba la cuerda y trataba de avanzar hacia el granero, pero cada paso que daba este retrocedía el doble. El animal parecía no querer cooperar y el joven Alfa no comprendía el por qué, ya estaba cansándose de esa situación, la lluvia lo estaba empapando y sabía que si seguía allí por mucho más tiempo al día siguiente se sentiría enfermo, así que con todas sus fuerzas trato de jalar la cuerda para que así el caballo entrase, pero este relincho y lo empujo contra el suelo logrando que el rubio soltara la cuerda y terminara cayéndose sobre el montón de paja que había en el lugar.

Steve algo adolorido se sentó, sintiéndose no solo pegajoso, húmedo y lleno de lodo si no también adolorido. Estaba por levantarse del suelo cuando a lo lejos vio pequeñas gotas de sangre las cuales hacían todo un camino hacia dentro del granero.

— ¿Ahora qué?

Se pregunto sintiéndose molesto por su dichosa suerte, lo último que faltaba era tener a uno de los animales heridos y debido a la tormenta sabia a la perfección que ningún veterinario arriesgaría su vida para curar a uno de sus animales, solo esperaba que este no estuviera demasiado lastimado o tendría que sacrificarlo y eso era algo que no podría soportar. Entre la oscuridad intento dar con el interruptor de la luz, pero este no encendía, así que tomo una de las lámparas y la encendió comenzando a seguir el rastro en donde cada vez se hacía más notorio. Con cuidado alumbro cada uno de los corrales viendo como algunos cerditos y dos de sus vacas se habían apartado y veían hacia el otro extremo de la habitación asustados.

El rubio frunció el ceño haciéndose paso entre el montón de paja que habían tirado y la comida que se encontraba esparcida por todo el lugar. Aquel caminito escarlata parecía no terminar, podía oír la respiración entrecortada del animal y algún que otro quejido sin dudas debía de estar muy mal herido, estaba llegando a su fin cuando vio una pequeña cola con manchas blancas y negras moviéndose lentamente. Lentamente levanto la lampara preparado para todo menos para lo que sus ojos estaban por ver en ese momento.

Frente a él había un hombre o eso es lo que creía hasta que se percató de aquellas orejitas con manchas blancas y negras que sobresalían por encima de las orejas humanas que tenía, sus ojos bajaron lentamente por su cuello donde una campana colgaba hasta su pecho percatándose de lo inflamado que parecían sus pectorales y las aureolas estaban rojizas, lentamente sus ojos fueron bajando llegando hasta su abdomen de donde justamente la sangre provenía.

Steve sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto sobre que era o como había llegado hasta allí se quitó rápidamente su camisa y lo cubrió con ella tratando de tapar lo suficiente la herida, para luego tratar con todas sus fuerzas de tomarlo de uno de sus brazos y al ver como este inconscientemente respondía se hizo camino hasta la casa, en donde lo recostó sobre el sofá sabiendo a la perfección que hacerlo subir por las escaleras seria toda una hazaña debido a lo enorme que era.

Con el botiquín en mano y luego de higienizarse como correspondió se puso manos a la obra, rápidamente le echo antiséptico a la herida la cual parecía ser profunda, escuchando como este se removía y gruñía entre dientes.

En ese momento unos ojos marrones se abrieron abruptamente , el Alfa se le quedo viendo por unos largos segundos. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan bonitos como aquellos, pero estos le miraban temerosos y esos ojos azules fueron lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente nuevamente.

—Shh... todo estará bien.—Susurro a la vez que comenzaba a coser la herida.—

........

El siguiente día fue duro aun la fiebre no parecía querer bajar por más que colocara paños húmedos en su frente, más de una vez pensó en ir por un médico o que decir un veterinario pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión ¿Qué les diría? Ni siquiera el mismo sabía que era ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera orejas y cola de vaca? Pero parecía perfectamente un humano y lo había verificado a la perfección cuando paso paños húmedos por todo su cuerpo en el intento de bajarle la fiebre, tenía exactamente los mismos órganos reproductivos que tendría un hombre.

Sin dudas estaba muy confundido, pero fuera lo que fuera haría lo imposible por ayudarlo. Algo malo tuvo que haberle sucedido para salir con tal tormenta, desnudo y con aquella grave herida en su abdomen.

Se sentía agotado por todo el trabajo que había tenido que realizar debido a la lluvia el granero se encontraba hecho un desastre y había tenido que limpiarlo todo, darle de comer a los animales, darles de beber y volver a colocar el alambrado a la espera de que sus vecinos pronto le regresaran a sus dos caballos que le faltaban.

De un cajón saco algunas pastillas y con agua se las trago esperando que con ello el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo desapareciera. Lentamente se acercó hasta el sofá, viendo fijamente como el pecho descubierto del castaño subía y bajaba percatándose en lo enorme que eran aquellos pectorales los cuales le provocaban la enorme tentación de tocar, pero rápidamente aparto esos pensamientos de su mente y subió la sabana tapándolo, rogando por que pronto se mejorara.

—No sé qué fue lo que te haya sucedido.—Murmuro a la vez que quitaba uno de sus cabellos castaños que se habían pegado en su frente debido a la fiebre.—Pero no te rindas.

...........

Los días siguieron pasando y para suerte de Steve aquel sujeto del cual ahora sabia su nombre dado que detrás del collar que tenía en su cuello en pequeñas letras doradas estaban grabadas el nombre "Tony" , parecía mejorar ya tenía color en sus mejillas y la fiebre había desaparecido en su totalidad. En todo momento no se había apartado de su lado y gracias a Peter Parker su joven vecino quien le trajo de regreso sus dos caballos, junto con los alimentos que siempre se encargaba de comprar cada semana para el alfa ya que debido a él gran trabajo que tenía el rubio en la granja, este había decidido en pagarle algo de dinero al beta y así no tener que ir hasta la ciudad por provisiones.

Aunque al principio Peter había querido ingresar a la casa como siempre lo hacía para ayudarle con las compras, el Alfa abruptamente se había negado provocando que el beta le viera extrañado ante su nerviosismo, pero Steve rápidamente se excusó diciendo que tenía todo un desorden y que no quería que viera lo desastrosa que había quedado la casa dado que uno de los tubos del baño se habían roto y se encontraba reparándolo, era eso o arriesgarse a que viera a Tony en el sofá y eso estaba por supuesto fuera de discusión.

En cuanto este abriera los ojos lo llevaría al segundo piso para que descansara en su habitación, sin correr el riesgo de ser visto.

Luego de toda la perorata de Peter sobre como algunos vecinos se habían estado quejando sobre algunos ruidos extraños por las noches o de la desaparición que había de ganado en la granja de los Maximoff, este se despidió dejando que el corazón de Steve por fin pudiera latir a la normalidad.

En ese momento un quejido se escuchó a sus espaldas junto con el sonido de una campanita moviéndose, el rubio rápidamente se giró sobre sus pies viendo como el castaño quería levantarse del sofá pero en un intento torpe por pararse había terminado sentado sobre el mismo.

—Espera...con cuidado. —Murmuro el rubio tomándolo de un brazo, viendo como este rápidamente se apartaba hacia una esquina del sofá, viéndole con el miedo reflejado en sus bonitos ojos marrones.—Yo, no te hare daño.—El castaño tan solo se le quedo viendo en absoluto silencio, evitando hacer cualquier movimiento brusco.— Mira, yo me sentare aquí.—Dijo tratando de que su voz sonara lo más serena posible a la vez que se sentaba en un sofá frente a el.— Mi nombre es Steve Rogers y el tuyo?

Pregunto a pesar de saber cuál era su nombre, pero esperando poder oírlo de sus propios labios y así conocer aunque fuera su voz.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio pero el castaño tan solo no dijo siquiera ninguna palabra, solo se le quedo viendo fijamente sin pestañar.

—Está bien...quizás no eres de las personas que hablan.—Murmuro para sí mismo sintiéndose algo avergonzado y levantándose de su asiento, provocando que Tony se apretara más contra su asiento.— Tranquilo, solo te traeré algo de comer.

Dicho esto corrió en dirección a la cocina regresando a los pocos minutos con un plato caliente lleno de sopa, colocándolo en la pequeña mesita frente al castaño quien olfateo el aire y bajo la mirada sintiéndose tentado pero aun así se mantuvo alerta.

—Come. —Pidió viendo como el castaño no movía ningún musculo, aunque podía oír a la perfección como el estómago de este comenzaba a gruñir.— No es por presumir pero soy muy buen cocinero, todo lo que se me lo enseño mi madre y esta era su sopa especial.—Decía con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro, viendo como aquellos ojos marrones le veían intensamente.— Te juro que no está envenenada. —Soltó en broma, para luego tomar la cuchara y luego de soplar darle un sorbo.— Mmmm esta deliciosa.

El castaño se relamió los labios, viendo como el rubio parecía de disfrutar aquella comida y aunque su instinto le decía que lo mejor era irse corriendo de allí, su estómago estaba matándole de hambre y no ayudaba demasiado sentir el delicioso aroma que percibía.

Steve le observo de reojo viendo como su plan parecía estar haciendo efecto, así que rápidamente levanto la cuchara con algo de sopa en ella y la acerco a pocos centímetros del rostro del castaño quien por unos segundos se le quedo viendo a él y luego a la cuchara hasta que por fin abrió los labios y sorbio de la cuchara.

—Esta buena ¿Verdad?

El castaño soltó una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que asentía con la cabeza, provocando que el corazón del Alfa latiera apresuradamente, aquella casi imperceptible sonrisa había sido la más hermosa que había visto en mucho , mucho tiempo y tan solo esperaba ver muchas más de ellas.

—Aquí va otro.

Murmuro acercando la cuchara, viendo como el castaño sorbia de la misma para luego sacar la lengua y verle con el ceño fruncido, Steve soltó una carcajada al recordar que se había olvidado de soplar antes y este se había quemado.

—Lo siento, mi culpa.

.....

A varios kilómetros de allí varias caravanas se detenían y de una de ellas un hombre con un fino traje negro y una pequeña cicatriz en su ceja bajaba de la misma seguido por un hombre cabello azabache.

—Víctor ya déjalo.

El hombre volteo viendo al omega con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué diablos hablas Richard? —Pregunto viendo como este retrocedía unos pasos hacia atrás.—¿Acaso crees que lo dejare así como así? El me pertenece y lo encontrare.

—Lo hemos perdido, es imposible que lo encontremos o que este con vida luego de lo que le hiciste.

Reed se mordió el labio recordando esa misma noche en que Tony había escapado del laboratorio y tratando de evitar su huida Víctor lo había apuñalado con una de sus espadas, lo único que rogaba es que este estuviera muy lejos de allí y con vida.

—Reza porque este con vida. —Dijo el Alfa con los dientes apretados a la vez que le daba un golpe en el pecho con su dedo índice.— Porque si no olvídate de que dejare en libertad a tu felina novia .

Richard apretó los puños con fuerza recordando porque había decidido a ayudar como veterinario en aquel tétrico circo. Víctor tenía enjaulada a Susan y no solo eso la había convertido en mitad mujer Alfa mitad felino , tenía cola, orejas de gato pero en lo que respecta a lo demás era un humano, el Alfa pasaba de ciudad a ciudad enseñando sus "creaciones" y recibiendo dinero, dinero que no necesitaba dado que era millonario, pero igual utilizaba para hacer de sus experimentos.

Solo esperaba el momento oportuno para liberarla a ella y a todas las personas que se encontraban enjauladas allí, por eso solo por eso soportaba todos sus maltratos y locuras.

—¿Por qué tu obsesión con Tony?

—Por qué él no es como los estúpidos híbridos que tengo en jaulas. —Respondió con una sonrisa de lado, provocando escalofríos en el omega.— Él es "especial" .

—¿Especial?

Víctor saco un pedazo de periódico de su bolsillo y se lo enseño.

—"María y Howard Stark mueren en un accidente". Ellos ¿Son los padres de Tony? —Víctor asintió con la cabeza.—Tu...—Trago sintiéndose incapaz de decir aquellas palabras.—

—Yo los mate para así tener el suero de super soldado que su padre estaba implementando.—Reed parpadeo varias veces incrédulo.—Y Tony lleva ese suero corriendo ahora mismo por su organismo.

—Eres un monstruo. —Susurro escuchando como Víctor soltaba una carcajada.—

El Alfa dio unos pasos hacia adelante viendo como sus trabajadores terminaban de colocar el enorme cartel en donde en grandes letras negras y rojas estaba escrito "Bienvenidos al circo Doom".

—No, no soy un monstruo. —Murmuro dando unos pasos hacia atrás viendo hacia el omega y extendiendo los brazos al aire.— ¡Soy un visionario!

............

Durante todo el día Steve se la paso hablando con el castaño quien a pesar de no hablar movía la cabeza negándose o asintiendo cuando este preguntaba algo, poco a poco este fue relajándose y el estado de alerta en el que había estado al comienzo parecía haber desaparecido y Steve se sentía orgulloso por ello. La noche rápidamente llego y podía ver como los ojos del castaño parecían cansados, así que le hizo una señal para que le siguiera hacia las escaleras, el castaño con la frazada encima le siguió hacia el segundo piso en donde Steve le indico que se recostara sobre aquella enorme y cómoda cama que había en su interior. Tony no lo dudo demasiado e hizo lo que este pidió, viendo como el rubio lo arropaba con algunas frazadas y acomodaba su almohada.

—Esta es mi habitación. —Comentaba mientras arreglaba la sabana de sus pies.—Pero dejare que duermas aquí, estoy seguro de que el sofá no es muy cómodo para ti.

El castaño se removió incomodo sobre la cama, soltando un quejido que llamo la atención del Alfa.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algún lugar? —Pregunto preocupada viendo como el castaño mordía su labio.— Quizás la herida se abrió, déjame ver.

Pidió pero el castaño tan solo negó con la cabeza, Steve sabiendo que aquello podría ser grave quito la sabana de su cuerpo viendo con asombro lo rojo e inflamados que se encontraban sus pezones.

El Alfa se relamió los labios, sintiendo una enorme necesidad por pasar sus labios allí y chuparlos, pero trato de quitar aquellos pensamientos lujuriosos de su mente al ver el rostro avergonzado y con malestar que tenía Tony.

—Están demasiado hinchados.—Murmuro pensativo tratando de pensar en una forma de aliviarlo, recordando que si este era una vaca tendría que sacar de alguna forma la leche para que si se aliviara, pero traer el extractor de leche sería algo muy trabajoso además de que el que tenía era para vacas de verdad no un humano.—Esta bien creo que...

En ese momento uno de sus ataques de asma hicieron aparición provocando que Tony le viera preocupado, pero Steve tan solo hizo un gesto con su mano para que se tranquilizara a la vez que sacaba de entre los cajones su inhalador y inhalaba sintiendo como poco a poco se iba sintiendo mejor.

—Lo siento.—Murmuro avergonzado, viendo como Tony le observaba con los ojos llorosos.—Ya todo está bien...ahora me ocupare de ti , eso debe de dolerte mucho.—El castaño asintió a la vez que se tocaba los pectorales, provocando el sonrojo en el rostro del Alfa.—Tendremos que hacerlo manual.

En ese momento los hombros del castaño se tensaron al ver como las manos del rubio se acercaban a su cuerpo.

—Déjame ayudarte, no te hare daño.—Murmuro viéndole fijamente a los ojos, a lo que el castaño soltó un suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza.—Bien.

Rápidamente tomo la jarra vacía de agua que estaba sobre la mesita de luz y con ella en una mano, ayudo a que el castaño se sentara de lado sobre la cama a la vez que él se sentaba detrás de él colocando sus piernas en ambos lados sintiendo como la colita moteada de Tony se movía inquieta contra su entrepierna, rogando a todos los cielos poder controlarse al ver su cuerpo desnudo.

"Nota mental, conseguirle ropa"

El castaño inquieto apretó sus manos una sobre la otra, sintiendo como las manos de Steve comenzaba a apretar sus pechos masajeándolos lentamente hasta que de la nada un gran chorro de leche cayo dentro de la jarra sintiéndose sumamente aliviado, provocando que sus hombros se relajaran. Mientras el castaño se relajaba, todo lo contrario sucedía con Steve, quien al tocar aquel enorme pecho, no pudo evitar sentir como su miembro se endureciera dentro de sus pantalones y no ayudaba mucho que la colita de Tony se frotara justo en ese lugar, al igual que oír como este suspiraba complacido.

Sin dudas se había convertido en toda una tortura.

Estuvo varios minutos apretando cada uno de sus pechos, hasta que la última gota cayo viendo sorprendido como la jarra se había llenado de la leche más blanca que había visto en su vida. Al levantarse pudo ver como el castaño caía rendido sobre la cama agotado, pero mucho más aliviado.

—¿Mucho mejor? —Pregunto dejando la jara a un lado, tratando de evitar el impulso de probarlo.—

El castaño asintió con la cabeza.

—Que descanses.

Susurro a punto de marcharse y así poder atender urgentemente el problema que tenía dentro de sus pantalones, pero un tirón en la manga de su camisa lo detuvo.

— Tony. —Steve le observo sorprendido al oír por primera vez su voz.— Es mi nombre... ¿Puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma?

El Alfa asintió, viendo como Tony se acomodaba sobre la cama haciéndole el lugar, posicionándose cada uno frente a frente, viendo como el castaño soltaba un bostezo y cerraba los ojos, percatándose de lo largas que eran sus pestañas, lo rojo que eran sus labios, bajando lentamente la mirada hacia su cuello donde se encontraba aquel collar, dándose cuenta que los bordes de la piel de su cuello tenía pequeñas cicatrices de ataduras, las mismas que había visto en sus muñecas y tobillos.

Al ver aquello no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido por quien sea que le haya causado aquellas lesiones, pero trato de tranquilizarse al ver como el castaño se removía inquieto provocando que la sabana descubriera su pecho, notando como una pequeña gota de leche había bajado de su pezón derecho.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo había acercado su mano hacia su pecho y luego se la llevo a los labios lambiéndolo sintiendo un sabor algo peculiar.

—Dulce.

..............

Al día siguiente el primero en despertar fue Steve sabiendo todo el trabajo que tenía que realizar en la granja, así que le dio una última mirada al castaño quien dormía plácidamente acurrucado contra la almohada, antes de marcharse a hacer los labores del día, pero antes se haría algo de desayunar o su cuerpo se lo cobraría. Rápidamente fue hasta la cocina buscando lo más fácil que fuera de hacer y fue ahí cuando abrió la nevera que vio aquella jarra que contenía la leche que le había sacado la noche anterior a Tony.

Se quedo por unos segundos observando aquella jarra hasta que lo decidió y se sirvió un vaso tomándoselo todo de un sorbo, no sabía mal y parecía no tener nada sospechoso además

¿Qué más podía hacer con ella? Tirarla no era opción.

—Solo es leche.

Se dijo tratando de autoconvencerse a la vez que le daba un mordisco a una rebanada de pan, y se dirigía hacia la salida para comenzar a trabajar.

Con forme pasaban las horas el sol hacia su aparición, el Alfa se encontraba terminando de recoger el enorme pilar de paja que no de los caballos había terminado por tirar en el granero, para luego ir a darle de comer a las gallinas y los cerdos los cuales se encontraban dándose un enorme chapuzón en el lodo. Luego de terminar con ellos fue a cepillar el cabello de Pegaso, Pegaso era uno de los caballos que siempre se escapaba durante las tormentas pero al final del día siempre regresaba, su melena era larga y brillante ante el sol, Steve rápidamente termino de acicalarlo y estaba caminando con su correa para llevarlo dentro del establo cuando de la nada este se soltó y comenzó a correr.

Steve dando algunos trotes le siguió, aun sabiendo que se cansaría a mitad de camino, pero por alguna razón cuando llego detrás de la casa aún no se sentía cansado, así que corrió más rápido viendo como poco a poco estaba por alcanzar las correas hasta que por fin lo logro y el caballo soltó un quejido al verse atrapado.

—Que extraño.

Murmuro llevándose una mano al pecho, tocándose el rostro a la vez, no había tenido aquel ataque de asma que siempre le agarraba cuando correa. Pegaso tiro de la correa llamando su atención, y lo llevo hasta el establo, olvidándose del asunto.

De su bolsillo saco el antiguo reloj de su padre dándose cuenta de que eran más de las diez, así que a paso apresurado se dirigió hacia la casa, tendría que hacer algo de comer a Tony para cuando despertara.

Al entrar se dispuso a hacer algunos panqueques, junto con jugo de naranja recién exprimido algo de café aunque realmente no sabía si aquella comida seria de su gusto así que coloco algo de fruta picada en un potecito, algo de pan y algunas donas que Peter había comprado de la ciudad.

Con todo eso en bandeja subió hasta el cuarto y abrió la puerta, viendo como nos ojos adormilados le observaban y se volvían a cerrar.

—Despierta.

Dijo con una sonrisa colocando la bandeja a su lado, logrando llamar la atención del castaño quien vio toda la comida con curiosidad.

—Es el desayuno, espero que te guste aunque no sé qué es lo que comes.—Dijo algo nervioso rascándose la nuca.—

Tony olfateo sintiendo el agradable aroma del café, tomando la tasa entre sus manos y soplando como Steve le había enseñado dio un sorbo.

—Mmm me gusta esto.—Dijo mientras le daba un nuevo sorbo, sintiendo como aquella bebida calentaba su garanta.—

—Eso es café, ten cuidado esta algo caliente.—Tony pico aquí y allá probando de todo, para luego tomar las donas azucaradas viendo atreves por el agujero que tenía la misma, provocando que el rubio sonriera.— Esas son donas, son dulces.

El castaño le dio una enorme mordida, sin poder evitar soltar un gemido de satisfacción.

—¡Prueba! —Exclamo dándola la mitad al rubio, quien le dio una mordida.—

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír viendo como el castaño se llevaba otra dona a la boca comiéndola con fascinación, sin dudas había descubierto cuál era su favorito. Luego de desayunar se percató del desastre en que se había convertido el castaño, tenía migas de comida por diferentes partes de su rostro y abdomen, sin dudas necesitaba de un baño urgente y de ropa.

—¿Te gustaría un baño? —Pregunto viendo como Tony alzaba una ceja.—

—¿Baño? —Murmuro sin entender pero asintiendo con la cabeza.—Si.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, sin dudas tendría que explicarle muchas cosas.

En el baño lleno de agua tibia la bañera, para luego echarle algo de jabón viendo como la espuma comenzaba a hacer aparición. Tony veía aquello con ojos brillantes, mientras se aferraba a la sabana que curia su cuerpo, Steve se volteo remangándose las mangas de su camisa y haciéndole un gesto para que así se acercara, pero al ver como este dudaba fue por el tomándolo de la mano, para que sintiera lo cálida que era el agua.

—Oh, casi lo olvidaba déjame ver tu herida.

Dicho esto y sin pudor alguno Tony soltó la sabana que lo cubría provocando que el rubio se sonrojara al ver su miembro justo en frente de su rostro dado que estaba sentado. Rápidamente se levantó y miro hacia aquellos ojos marrones viendo como una sonrisa pícara se había formado en sus labios, al parecer no era tan ingenuo como lo creía.

Sin dudas ese castaño lo iba a volver loco.

Con cuidado quito la venda que cubría la herida en su abdomen, para luego abrir la boca sorprendido dado que no había rastro alguno de que hubiera sido lastimado.

—Esto...es extraño. —Murmuro frunciendo el ceño.—

Para luego ver como el castaño impaciente se metía dentro de la bañera, comenzando a jugar con el agua. Steve le observo con una sonrisa, para luego soltar una carcajada cuando el castaño se asustó por el pequeño pato de hule que había en una esquina. Tony al oír su risa frunció el ceño y le salpico con algo de agua sacándole la lengua, Steve no dudo ni un segundo en unírsele y salpicándole también con agua transformándose en eso en una guerra por quien dejaba más mojado al otro.

—Tiempo, tiempo.—Dijo el rubio sintiendo como algo de jabón se le había metido en el ojo y comenzando a secarse con una toalla.—Déjame que te ayude.

Dicho esto se puso detrás del castaño, comenzando a poner algo de shampoo en su cabello y comenzar a masajearlo lentamente hasta acariciar aquellas pequeñas orejas moteadas que se asomaban por debajo de su cabello justo por encima de las humanas, eran suaves al igual que el resto de su pelo, lentamente bajo sus manos hasta su nuca percatándose de algo que le llamo la atención.

—¿Puedo quitarte esto? —Pregunto viendo como Tony asentía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del baño.—

Al quitarlo casi se trastabilla hacia atrás al ver que lo que cubría aquel collar era la glándula omega que tenía en su nuca.

Tony era un omega.

.......

Mientras tanto en el circo de Doom , todos los trabajadores se encontraban amaestrando a las criaturas que iban a hacer el espectáculo la noche de hoy, varios de ellos tenían látigos y algún que otro objeto punzante para que estos les hicieran caso y dejaran de resistirse. Doom miraba todo aquello desde lejos, disfrutando del espectáculo como si fuera uno de los espectadores, mientras que a lo lejos Reed lo veía con desaprobación.

Richard sabia de la obsesión que tenía Víctor por crear aquellas criaturas mitad hombre y mitad animales, se sentía un dios en hacer algo como eso, no lo hacía por el dinero, después de todo Víctor era millonario y por ello siempre podía pagarle a los policías para que no se metieran en sus asuntos. Lo hacía por que lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba de ver como aquellas personas que secuestraba, se convertían en algo maravilloso frente a sus ojos, para el esas criaturas eran superiores a cualquier ser que hubiera en la tierra, pero el que los superaba a todos era Tony.

Por eso mismo la misma noche en que este había desaparecido había enviado a varios de sus hombres en su búsqueda, pero aun así no había rastro alguno de su paradero.

Uno de los trabajadores se acercó hasta Doom y le entrego algunos papeles que este firmo.

—¿Lo han encontrado?

EL hombre negó con la cabeza recibiendo un golpe de parte del Alfa.

—Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? —Grito a la vez que tomaba un bastón y comenzaba a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas ante la vista de todos.—Esto es para que vean, que si no cumplen con lo que les he ordenado, esto les sucederá.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Así que muévanse y búsquenlo no puede de haber ido muy lejos.—Reed se acercó hasta el trabajador y lo ayudo a levantarse.—Richard siempre tan blandengue cualidad innata de los omegas.

Reed le miro con el ceño fruncido y se marchó con el hombre mal herido.

—¡Hoy demos el mejor espectáculo que este pueblucho haya visto!

—¡Si, jefe!

.............

Steve tomo algo de la ropa que Bucky ya no utilizaba y que sin duda le quedaría a Tony dado que parecía tener el mismo tamaño que su amigo y se la llevó al castaño quien se encontraba en la habitación secándose el cuerpo con una toalla. El rubio al verlo se quedó en el marco de la puerta viendo como este secaba su abdomen bajando lentamente hacia sus muslos, mientras que con su mano libre se la pasaba por su cabello haciéndoselo hacia atrás, provocando que cierta área de su anatomía se pusiera muy dura dentro de sus pantalones. El Alfa sintió como la garganta se le secaba ante aquella imagen, para luego parpadear varias veces al oír como este le llamaba.

—¡Steve!

—Oh, si.—Sacudió la cabeza tratando de ver hacia otra parte, intentando no hacer contacto visual en aquel trasero firme y aquella colita que se movía traviesa de lado a lado.—Yo te traje algo de ropa.

Dicho esto se la entrego viendo como veía las prendas con curiosidad comenzando a vestirse con ellas, se trataba de unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa azul que al colocársela el castaño dejaba verse como la prenda quedaba apretada entre esos pectorales, al igual que el pantalón el cual se amoldaba perfectamente a su trasero, pero aun así el rostro del castaño demostraba preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mi colita.—Se quejo.—

Steve bajo la mirada viendo como la colita había quedado atrapada dentro de la tela, provocándole malestar.

—Yo lo arreglo. —Dijo mientras tocaba la tela trasera del pantalón y con ambas manos la rompía sin saber de dónde había salido aquella fuerza repentina, pero su colita ahora se movía libre.—

—Mucho mejor.

Steve vio como este le regalaba una sonrisa formándose pequeños hoyuelos en su mejilla, y sin poder evitarlo más tomo el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y estampo sus labios contra los suyos, sintiendo lo suave que eran , el beso era algo torpe debido a que el castaño no sabía cómo reaccionar y justo cuando estaba por corresponderle este se alejó.

—Yo...yo lo siento.—Se disculpo el rubio sintiéndose verdaderamente mal , por lo que había hecho.—En verdad yo...no quería aprovecharme de ti....yo...

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo más, Tony lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y estampo sus labios contra los del rubio quien torpemente intentaba seguirle el ritmo. Steve sentía como los labios de Tony lo devoraban por completo con ansias como si este hubiera esperado demasiado para ser besado y el de alguna forma se sentía igual. La boca del castaño era deliciosa, pudo sentir como este entreabría los labios y le dejaba paso a su lengua, dejando que invadiera su cavidad oral escuchando como entre beso y eso algunos gemidos a gusto se escapaban de aquellos rojos labios.

Steve sentía como la piel comenzaba a quemarle junto con su interior, mordía y chupaba su labio inferior sabiendo que aquel beso no sería suficiente para calmar sus ansias. El rubio lentamente se alejó viendo el rostro sonrojado y los ojos llorosos del castaño quien le veía lambiéndose los labios con la mirada cargada de genuina excitación.

—Vamos a la cama.

Dicho esto el castaño se acomodó sobre la misma viendo como Steve se posicionaba encima suyo y comenzaba a besarlo nuevamente de una manera hambrienta, no podía parar de besarlo, le gustaba sentir como los bordes de la barba del omega raspaban su rostro ante cada beso y como este suspiraba a la vez que su lengua se removía dentro de su boca frotándose contra la suya. El rubio lentamente se separó para verle fijamente a los ojos notando en la mirada del castaño que este mismo quería lo mismo que el, dándose cuenta de que no era el único que deseaba esto y que no estaba aprovechándose de él, ambos querían hacerlo.

—Tony.—Susurro jadeante contra sus labios a la vez que deslizaba sus manos por su camisa, acariciando todo su cuerpo como si fuera una obra de arte.

Sus manos se metieron por debajo de la fina tela arrugándola, acariciando el bien formado abdomen del castaño, sintiendo como este se removía ansioso entre sus brazos. Lentamente sus manos fueron bajando hacia atrás apretando aquel firme trasero que tanto había deseado acariciar, sintiendo como aquella colita peluda se movía de lado a lado. Sin poder evitarlo apretó sus nalgas escuchando como Tony soltaba un gemido ahogado contra sus labios y allí fue cuando su buen juicio se perdió.

Con cuidado y sacando fuerza de quien sabe dónde lo acomodo con su ayuda boca abajo, viendo como el castaño no se resistía y hacia todo lo que este le pedía. Rápidamente le saco los pantalones viendo aquella firmes nalgas frente a él, el rubio se relamió los labios para luego meter sus dedos dentro de su boca llenándolos de saliva viendo como Tony alzaba la cintura y su colita se movía inquieta de lado a lado.

—Steve. —Le llamo ansioso, sintiendo como su miembro palpitaba contra las sabanas.—

—Shhh esto te gustara. —Susurro cerca de su orejita dándole una mordida, viendo como el cuerpo del castaño se estremecía.—

Con cuidado separo sus nalgas y sus dedos lentamente comenzaron a introducirse en su interior, el castaño abrió más sus piernas a la vez que gemía sintiéndose extrañamente invadido, pero aun así dejo que prosiguiera sintiendo como con su mano libre Steve acariciaba y estrujaba su nalgas. El Alfa movía los dedos de adentro hacia afuera intentando encontrar el punto exacto hasta que lo sintió al oír como el castaño soltaba un gemido de placer que tan solo aumento el bulto entre sus pantalones. Con cuidado saco los dedos para comenzar a desabotonar os botones de su pantalón y quitárselos, viendo como el castaño ladeaba la cabeza y veía aquella área de su anatomía que se encontraba firmemente erguida.

Ojos azules y marrones se vieron fijamente con intensidad provocando que el Alfa lo tomara de la cintura percatándose de lo liviano que parecía ser Tony, así que fue sencillo, sentarlo sobre sus piernas, para el comenzar a penetrarlo lentamente disfrutando de las sensaciones que este le otorgaba. Ambos al sentirse unidos soltaron un sonoro gemido, el castaño movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo a la vez que Steve le ayudaba con el movimiento y sus manos rompieron aquella camisa para así poder acariciar aquel pecho amplio que tanto deseaba morder.

Las nalgas de Tony chocaban con fuerza contra los muslos del Alfa escuchándose el sonido por toda la habitación, el rubio repartía varios besos por todo su cuello provocando que ciertos escalofríos invadieran en el cuerpo del omega quien mordía sus labios dejándose llevar por las fuertes sensaciones que este le estaba provocando. Y Steve esta o igual o peor que el, sentía como el corazón le latía con fuerza contra el pecho y temía que en cualquier momento debido al esfuerzo el ataque de asma arruinara el momento, pero aun así seguiría, se sentía delicioso tener a aquel omega dando saltitos sobre su miembro y como su colita se frotaba contra su pecho tan solo provocaba que aumentara su excitación.

En un rápido movimiento se salió de dentro del castaño quien soltó un gemido molesto, para luego sentir como las manos del Alfa lo recostaban boca arriba sobre la cama y le habría las piernas para luego volver a introducirse dentro de él. El castaño cerro los ojos sintiendo como el miembro del rubio entraba y salía con fuerza apretándolo con intensidad, Steve lamia sus labios viendo cada una de sus expresiones sintiéndose extasiado, percatándose al instante de como de uno de sus pechos una gota de leche resbalaba por su abdomen. El rubio se acercó pasando lentamente la lengua por su abdomen subiendo lentamente hacia su pecho y entreabriendo la boca atrapando su pezón comenzando a chuparlo sintiendo como poco a poco la leche comenzaba a salir, sintiendo el sabor dulzón de la misma.

Tony apretó su cabeza contra su pecho, sintiendo un enorme placer a la vez que su miembro palpitaba y algo de semen salía empapando el abdomen del Alfa quien seguía chupando su pecho, primero el pezón izquierdo y al ver como este había quedado vacío siguió con el derecho tomándoselo todo. Lentamente retiro su rostro limpiándose los rastros de leche con su lengua, para luego besarlo con pasión siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad. Steve siguió moviéndose, entrando y saliendo escuchando como los gemidos del castaño se hacían cada vez más fuertes y en ese momento el omega se corrió con fuerza contra su abdomen.

El Alfa rápidamente se sintió llegar al ver como Tony se había corrido y como su miembro chorreaba de semen. Steve le dio una última estocada antes de sacar su miembro de su interior y comenzar a correrse sobre la sabana, para luego caer rendido al lado del omega quien apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro, Steve se volteo viendo las mejillas rojizas y aquellas pequeñas gotas de sudor que bajaban de la frente del omega debido al esfuerzo y lentamente acerco su rostro dándole un pequeño y corto beso lleno de amor.

Nunca en su corta vida había creído que podría encontrar a alguien que le hiciera sentir aquello que Tony e tan pocos días le había hecho sentir. El castaño le regalo una pequeña sonrisa la cual el respondió al instante.

—Tengo que limpiarte. —Dijo sintiéndose avergonzado, notando como el castaño soltaba una pequeña risita, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando este le abrazo apretándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo acurrucándose.—Oh, quizás luego.—Susurro para luego lentamente separarse y verle a los ojos, para preguntarle algo que tenía rondando por su mente hacia días.—Tony esa noche ¿Qué sucedió? ¿De quién escapaste?

El castaño se le quedo en silencio y le vio con ojos temerosos, provocando que el Alfa se arrepintiera en hacer aquella pregunta.

—De un lugar horrible.—Respondió para luego verle con los ojos llorosos, provocando que el corazón del Alfa se encogiera.—No me hagas regresar allí, por favor.

—No, nunca. —Respondió apretándolo contra su pecho tratando de calmar el temblor de su cuerpo.—Eso ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo.—Murmuro viendo como Tony cerraba los ojos cansado por la actividad que habían realizado.—Jamás dejare que nada malo te suceda de nuevo, lo prometo.

Fue lo último que dijo ,para luego de unos segundos el también caer rendido.

.........

Ya era de noche cuando unos ojos marrones se abrieron asustados al no ver al rubio a su lado, pero rápidamente se calmó al ver que este se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación con una gran libreta sobre sus piernas y un pequeño lápiz entre sus dedos moviéndolo con gran rapidez.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunto Tony frotándose uno de sus ojos, percatándose de lo bien que olía, y la camisa que ahora llevaba puesta, sin dudas Steve lo habría limpiado mientras dormía.—

Al oír su voz una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del Alfa quien se acercó hacia él y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Te dibujaba. —Respondió entregándole la libreta, viendo como Tony veía aquello fijamente.—Se que no soy bueno...

—Esto es asombroso.—Steve observo como el castaño pasaba sus dedos por encima del dibujo.—Este soy yo, es como verse a un espejo.

—Aunque nada se compara con tenerte frente a frente. —Dijo viéndole fijamente, jamás se cansaría de ver aquellos ojos marrones que le veían de la misma manera que él lo hacía.—Te hice algo de comer, seguro de vez de tener mucha hambre así que...

Pero Tony no lo dejo terminar, porque en ese instante ya tenía sus labios apresados contra los suyos. Sin dudas Tony tenía hambre y no de comida y Steve estaba más que feliz por satisfacer sus ansias.

.....

Al día siguiente Steve se había levantado sumamente temprano, hacia días que había recibido una carta de Bucky quien quería saber cómo iban las cosas por ahí a la vez que le contaba que ya había terminado con el papelería y que estaba por regresar. Así que el rubio rápidamente había escrito la suya comentándole lo que había sucedido y contándole que había conocido a cierto omega que había conquistado su corazón y que ansiaba porque lo conociera, claro está que omitió el pequeño detalle de que Tony era mitad vaca, solo esperaba que cuando este lo conociera lo aceptara y no lo juzgara por cómo se veía por fuera.

Ya había terminado de preparar el desayuno y rápidamente subió las escaleras dejándoselo a un lado de la cama del castaño quien aún seguía durmiendo, el rubio se le quedo viendo por largos segundos como el pecho e este subía y bajaba, quitándosele las ganas de ir a llevar la carta al correo, pero sabía que si no hacía aquello Bucky se preocuparía.

Así que lentamente y tratando de no despertarlo le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se marchó de allí, esperando llegar antes de que el omega despertara.

Apenas eran las seis cuando se marchó montado sobre Pegaso, el sol aun no hacía completamente su aparición, pero sabía que el correo era demasiado lejos además de que la cantidad de personas que enviaban sus cartas cada día era demasiada y si quería regresar temprano lo mejor era salir lo antes posible. A varios kilómetros se encontró con algunos de sus vecinos quienes parecían ocupados hablando con algunos sujetos que nunca había visto en su vida, así que tan solo les saludo con su mano y siguió con su camino.

Al llegar y para su suerte no habían tantas personas, tan solo tuvo que esperar unos veinte minutos y luego de ignorar el coqueteo que Sharon una omega rubia quien trabajaba allí y que siempre había demostrado interés por él, por fin pudo entregar su carta y retirarse apresuradamente de allí. Apeas puso un pie fuera del establecimiento el sol le pego justo en el rostro, varias personas caminaban apresuradas mientras que a lo lejos un repartidor de volantes exclamaba a todo pulmón "el circo ha llegado, pasen y vean a estas increíbles, asombrosas criaturas de la mano de Víctor Von Doom", el rubio no le dio demasiada importancia y saco su reloj de bolsillo percatándose de que habían pasado dos horas, así que rápidamente se montó en su caballo y a toda prisa se dirigió hacia su casa, rogando por que aun Tony siguiera durmiendo.

El camino fue difícil debido a la cantidad de personas, pero por fin estaba cerca de llegar, lo único que quería hacer era ver a Tony cuanto antes y olvidar aquella sensación de preocupación que se había metido en su corazón desde que había salido por la mañana. Pero al llegar a pocos metros diviso a lo lejos de que la puerta estaba abierta en par en par y no solo eso había una pequeña caja tirada en el suelo con una cruz roja escrita encima, al igual que algunos comestibles.

—Bruce, Peter ¡Mierda!

Rápidamente salto bajándose del caballo y corrió hacia la casa, sintiendo como sus temores se hacían realidad, al entrar habían varias cosas tiradas en el suelo, sillas, algunos vidrios rotos. Steve busco con la mirada a Tony por todas partes hasta que escucho unas voces provenientes del piso de arriba, así que apresurado saco una pistola que había en uno de los cajones ocultos y subió hacia las escaleras preparado para todo.

Pero al llegar se quedó petrificado en la entrada viendo como a lo lejos Tony se había arrinconado contra una esquina de la habitación haciéndose bolita viendo asustado hacia Bruce y Peter.

En ese momento Steve guardo su arma en su bolsillo y corrió en su ayuda interponiéndose entre el Alfa y el Beta quienes le observaron confundidos, viendo como Steve abrazaba al castaño quien escondía su cabeza contra su pecho.

—Steve ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto Bruce viendo confundido la escena.—Es peligroso aléjate.

—¿Qué diablos creen que hacen? —Pregunto en un grito, Peter dio un paso hacia atrás asustado jamás había visto a Steve de esa forma.—¡Aléjense de él o no saben de lo que soy capaz!

—Pero él es peligroso Steve. —Murmuro Peter sacando un pequeño papel de su bolsillo y entregándoselo al Alfa.— Allí lo dice.

Steve sin soltar al castaño tomo el papel y lo leyó.

En el papel estaba el retrato del omega y no solo eso en grandes letras advertían que si lo veían tuvieran cuidado, que era un animal peligroso y que lo mantuvieran encerrado, la recompensa por su captura era de diez mil dólares y que si sabían de su paradero fueran al circo de Victor Von Doom

—¿Qué? —Steve arrugo el papel y lo lanzo al suelo, viendo como sus amigos le veían confundidos.—Eso es mentira él no es peligroso.

Dicho esto ayudo a Tony a levantarse del suelo, quien aún temblaba de miedo y con cuidado lo llevo hasta la cama sentándolo a la vez que acariciaba sus hombros y trataba de tranquilizarlo diciéndole palabras dulces al oído.

—Dije que nada malo te sucederá.—Dijo mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un pequeño eso.—Y lo voy a cumplir.

El Alfa volteo hacia los dos hombres quienes veían asombrados la situación.

—Su nombre es Tony y no es nada de lo que dice ese papel y baja esa escoba Peter.

El castaño la tiro al suelo avergonzado.

—Pero ¿Qué hace aquí? —Pregunto Bruce viendo hacia Tony quien tan solo intentaba no hacer contacto visual con ellos y parecía molesto.—¿Cómo...?

El rubio soltó un suspiro sintiéndose culpable por haber puesto a Tony en aquella situación, había olvidado que Bruce le iba a traer las nuevas medicinas, medicinas que ahora que recordaba hacia días no había vuelto a tomar y no por ello se sentía mal. Y Peter quien le había traído los alimentos como lo hacía cada dos o tres días, sin dudas Tony se habría llevado un gran susto al igual que sus amigos.

—Se los explicare solo bajen, necesito estar a solas con Tony.

Bruce y Peter asintieron no muy convencidos y se marcharon de allí, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Lo siento, yo...olvide que Bruce venia hoy al igual que Peter.—El castaño le escucho en silencio, viendo como el rubio levantaba la mirada viéndole.—Ellos no son malas personas, son mis amigos y a pesar de todo esto sé que comprenderán la situación.

—¿Amigos?

—Si. —Respondió apretando su mano contra la suya.—Iré a explicarles la situación ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —Pregunto viendo como el castaño jugaba con sus dedos nervioso.—Oh mejor quédate aquí, yo no te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras.

Dicho esto le dio un pequeño eso en la frente, viendo como el castaño parecía más calmado, pero aun así no le siguió cuando este bajo por las escaleras hacia la planta baja en donde Bruce junto con Peter se encontraban limpiando el lio que habían hecho minutos atrás.

Ambos hombres voltearon a verle, mientras que Steve guardaba su pistola nuevamente oculta entre los cajones y les pedía a ambos que tomaran asiento, ya que aquello seria largo.

Explicarles la situación a un hombre como Bruce quien solo cree en la ciencia había sido difícil, pero este lo aceptaba, sabía que existían cosas más allá de lo que su mente pudiera comprender y que Steve tenía razón al decir que Tony era inofensivo ya que cuando lo había descubierto en la sala junto con Peter, el castaño asustado había subido a ocultarse, siendo que el quien era que tenía más miedo en aquella situación. Peter por su parte se sentía avergonzado y arrepentido por como había reaccionado, solo esperaba volver a verlo para poder disculparse como debía, es solo que se había sorprendido por lo que decía aquel papel y al verle frente a frente y darse cuenta de que era todo lo contrario se había quedado sorprendido.

—Lo siento en verdad Steve.—Hablo Peter con la mirada gacha, a lo que Steve le dio una palmadita en el hombro.—

—Yo igual, me siento avergonzado.—Dijo Bruce ajustándose los lentes en el puente de su nariz.—

—Solo prométanme una cosa.—Ambos le observaron.—Que no se lo dirán a nadie, porque quien escribió eso en ese papel no solo está mintiendo lo está buscando y por lo poco que Tony me ha dicho sé que no es una buena persona.

—¡Lo prometo! —Exclamo Peter llevando una mano a su pecho.— Pero tienes que tener más cuidado Steve, ese papel lo están repartiendo por todas partes, por suerte fuimos Bruce y yo quienes lo vimos pero si fuera otra persona ya hace mucho se lo habrían llevado y cobrado los diez mil.

Steve se quedó en silencio recordando lo que había leído.

—¿Saben quien es Víctor Von Doom?

—No realmente.—Respondió Bruce algo incomodo.—Solo que es dueño del circo que ha llegado a la ciudad.

—Dicen que tiene criaturas asombrosas.—Comento Peter con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.—He querido ir pero la entrada es algo costosa, aunque se comentan cosas extrañas.—Steve alzo una ceja.—Desde que llego algunos animales de diferentes granjas como la de los Maximoff han desaparecido.

El Alfa se quedó pensativo ante aquel comentario, para luego ver como detrás de la pared una colita se movía de aquí para allá.

—Tony, ven.

Le llamo viendo como el castaño salía de su escondite luciendo una camisa y unos pantalones oscuros. El castaño se acercó hasta quedar al lado del rubio, viendo con cautela a los dos amigos de este.

En ese momento y sin previo aviso Peter corrió hacia a él y le dio un abrazo.

—Lo siento mucho en verdad. —Tony se quedó rígido por unos segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar, mientras que Steve soltaba una carcajada sabiendo lo emotivo que era el beta.—No queríamos asustarte, en realidad estábamos asustados también.—Dijo mientras se alejaba para verle.—Espero puedas perdonarnos.

El castaño sonrió al ver como el jovencito parecía apunto de llorar.

—Está bien, quedo en el pasado.—Respondió mientras le sacudía el cabello con la mano.—

En ese instante Bruce se acercó viéndole fijamente, aun sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos ante él. Tony frunció el ceño viendo como aquel Alfa le observaba para luego notar como este extendía su mano.

—Yo lo siento también.—Murmuro avergonzado, Tony observo aquella mano y la estrecho para luego alejarla rápidamente.—Yo tengo que irme.—Volteo viendo hacia Steve.—Tengo que entregar medicinas.

Steve lo acompaño hasta la salida, viendo como el castaño se marchaba apresurado de allí.

—Es algo extraño. —Murmuro Tony a lo que Peter soltó una carcajada.—

—Bueno siempre lo ha sido.—Comento este comenzando a acomodar los alimentos que había traído.—Pero desde que su prometida lo abandono a estado algo...¿amargado?

—No es amargado.—Respondió Steve defendiendo a su amigo.—Solo esta triste.—Tony le prestó atención.—Hace un año que Natasha desapareció y ha sido duro para él.

El castaño se quedó pensativo ante el nombre.

—¿Él la amaba mucho? —Pregunto curioso el castaño, viendo como el rubio asentía.— Entonces ¿Porque ella lo dejó?

Peter y Steve alzaron los hombros, ante aquello Tony no pudo evitar sonreír por lo graciosos que se veían.

—Nadie sabe, solo ellos dos.

......

Peter se quedó un rato más con ellos dado que su tía había salido con uno de sus novios y no quería quedarse a cenar solo, así que hicieron la cena juntos con la ayuda del castaño quien más de una vez casi prendía fuego la cocina, provocando que Steve estuviera detrás de el en todo lo que hiciera. Al terminar se sentaron Tony frente a Steve y el beta aun lado del castaño, tocando de vez en cuando las pequeñas orejas del mismo quien a pesar de que Steve le pedía que no lo hiciera para no poner incomodo a Tony, este tan solo lo dejo pasar, sabiendo de la curiosidad que sentía el muchacho por su persona.

Peter era muy hablador y eso le agradaba al omega, ya que no sabía cómo establecer una conversación , pero este hacía que las cosas fueran mucho más fáciles, mientras que por su parte Steve los veía intercambiar palabras con una sonrisa en el rostro era agradable tener compañía y sin poder evitarlo se imaginó como seria en un futuro tener algunas cachorros con el castaño, aunque estos salieran con pequeñas colitas y aquellas orejas moteadas sabía que los amaría igual.

Al llegar el atardecer Peter sin querer quererlo se despidió de cada uno, sabiendo que si se quedaba más tiempo seguramente su tía se preocuparía por él. Así que le dio un gran abrazo a cada uno y se marchó de allí.

Steve le dio una taza caliente de café a Tony quien se encontraba viendo curioso el tocadiscos que había en la habitación.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto a la vez que le daba un sorbo a su café.—

—Déjame que te enseñe.

Dicho esto lo prendió y una agradable melodía comenzó a sonar, inundando toda la habitación con aquella música. Tony se quedó parado allí escuchando atento el sonido, sin poder evitar sentir como su colita se movía al son de la música, viendo como Steve le quitaba su preciado café de entre sus manos, para luego reemplazarlas por sus cálidas manos.

—Esta canción....—Decía mientras colocaba la mano del omega en su hombro y las suyas a su cintura, comenzando a moverse junto a él por la habitación.— Siempre la bailaba mi madre con mi padre.

—Es muy hermosa.—Comento siguiendo sus pasos torpemente.—

—Lo es.

Murmuro viéndole fijamente a los ojos acercando lentamente sus labios contra los suyos atrapándolos, siendo correspondido al instante con la misma intensidad , para luego sentir como las manos del omega se aferraban a su camisa y las suyas bajaban apretando aquel firme trasero sintiendo como su colita se movía inquieta de lado a lado, sabiendo a la perfección lo que eso significaba. Con cuidado comenzó a meter uno de sus dedos por el agujero, que había echo para que la colita quedara libre, y comenzó a moverlo de adentro hacia afuera escuchando como el castaño gemía contra sus labios ansioso.

—Steve.

El rubio se separó viendo como las mejillas del castaño se habían tornado rojas y le veía con aquellos ojos marrones llenos deseo. Al sentir como el castaño ya estaba más que preparado, se dirigieron hacia el sofá en donde el omega se recostó dejando que el rubio lo desvistiera y se acomodara encima suyo.

El Alfa comenzó a besar su cuello disfrutando de los pequeños gemido que se escapaban de los labios del omega, sintiendo como las manos de este acariciaban su espalda, para luego bajar su lengua hacia sus pezones y comenzar a chuparlos, provocando que Tony se retorciera de placer al sentir como no solo los chupaba y bebía su leche si no también los mordía tirando despacito para no hacerle daño con los dientes.

Tony apretó su cabeza contra sus pechos, sintiendo el enorme placer que le invadía sentir como su lengua se movía contra sus sensibles pechos a la vez que comenzaba a frotar su miembro contra el del Alfa el cual estaba igual de duro y erecto. Steve comenzó a moverse bajando una de sus manos para tomar ambos miembros y masturbarlos los dos juntos a la vez viendo como algo del líquido preseminal comenzaba a salir.

En ese momento el nombre el rubio escapo de los labios del castaño, provocando que el alfa perdiera la poca cordura y comenzara a introducirse en su interior, sintiendo lo bien que las paredes internas del omega lo apresaban comenzando a moverse de adentro hacia afuera , mientras que las piernas de Tony se aferraban con fuerza a su cintura. Steve lo tomo entre sus brazos y sin asombrarse ante su agilidad se paró con el omega cargándolo entre sus brazos, viendo como el castaño se aferraba a sus hombros dando saltitos metiéndose todo su miembro hasta lo más profundo de su ser, a la vez que sus pecho rebotaban contra el rostro del Alfa quien atrapo uno con sus labios y lo chupaba viendo cada una de las expresiones llenas de placer que emitía el castaño.

Steve sentía como Tony era ligero como una pluma, podía seguir con él en esa posición todo el día y así fue hasta que sintió como el castaño se corría con fuerza contra su abdomen soltando un sonoro gemido contra sus labios. Él se sentía apunto de llegar así que con cuidado lo recostó sobre el sofá boca abajo y alzo su trasero, introduciéndose nuevamente con fuerza, comenzando a moverse con rapidez sintiendo como el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar. Con unas de sus manos apretó sus nalgas viendo extasiado como su miembro entraba y salía de su ano, apretando con fuerza su trasero viendo como la piel blanquecina quedaba rojiza con la marcas de sus dedos en ellas, para luego con la otra tirar de la pequeña colita que se movía de lado a lado escuchando como Tony se retorcía al sentir su mano atrapaba su pequeña colita moteada.

—A....Tony...

Pronunció con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo como bruscamente una oleada de placer invadía su cuerpo cayéndose hacia adelante contra la espalda del castaño, corriéndose con fuerza en su interior sin poder evitarlo. Se quedaron por unos segundos en esa posición, sintiendo como sus corazones latían con fuerza contra sus pechos, hasta que el rubio lentamente comenzó a salir, viendo con las mejillas sonrojadas como el semen comenzaba a salir, luego se haría cargo de ello se dijo mientras ayudaba a Tony a recostarse en el sofá sobre su pecho.

—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto el castaño viendo como el rubio se había quedado en silencio por unos segundos.—

—Solo pensaba.—Murmuro acariciando lentamente su brazo con una de sus manos, viendo como esos ojos marrones le observan curiosos.—Yo nunca, nunca había creído que algún día...por la clase de Alfa que soy alguien podría fijarse en mí. —Tony le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, cómodo sobre su pecho.— Estaba decidido en vivir en soledad y lo estaba haciendo bien hasta que apareciste tú y ahora no sé cómo haría para sobrevivir si un día no estuvieras a mi lado.

—Entonces no me dejes ir, nunca.

Dijo el castaño dándole un corto beso en los labios.

—Nunca.

Repitió el rubio apretándolo contra sus brazos, sintiendo como ambos corazones latían al unisonó como si fueran uno solo.

.....

Los espectadores veían con asombro a las diferentes criaturas que se encontraban enjauladas en enormes jaulas, varios le tiraban algo de comida, mientras que a lo lejos algunos payazos hacían sus actos los cuales no llamaban tanto la atención del público quienes preferían ver como los amaestradores con sus látigos obligaban a una pelirroja mitad mujer mitad araña a la cual llamaban "viuda negra" a balancearse con sus telarañas por la enorme jaula.

Mientras que en otra de las jaulas un hombre con una picana eléctrica obligaba a un joven pelinegro mitad hombre mitad serpiente a que escupiera veneno hacia una pequeña oveja que habían colocado para diversión de los espectadores.

A la vez que a lo lejos un hombre de larga melena dorada y con afilados colmillos era obligado a saltar dentro de un aro prendido con fuego.

Víctor caminaba con el pecho lleno de orgullo viendo como todas las personas, veían fascinadas cada una de sus creaciones, pero esas criaturas sin dudas no eran nada comparadas con aquel omega que se le había escapado. Tan solo recordarlo sentía unas enormes ganas de golpear a quien primero se le pusiera en frente. En ese momento uno de sus trabajadores se acercó hasta el comunicándole que alguien quería hablar con él y que era de suma importancia. El Alfa frunció el ceño no muy convencido y fue hasta la caravana entrando en la misma viendo como a lo lejos un Alfa de cabello negro le observaba nervioso desde detrás de sus lentes.

—¿Usted es? —Pregunto Víctor acercándose hacia el hombre a la vez que se encendía un cigarro.—

—Mi nombre es Bruce Banner y usted tiene algo que me pertenece.

EL Alfa soltó una carcajada, no era el primero ni en ultimo sujeto que venía allí para que le devolviera a su hijo, novia, pariente o lo que fuera, y por supuesto siempre los sacaba de allí molidos a golpes.

—Llévenselo.

Pero justo cuando los hombres se acercaron hasta el Alfa este dijo algo que llamo su atención.

—Yo sé dónde está lo que tanto está buscando.

Víctor se volteo viéndole sumamente interesado.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Un intercambio, yo le digo donde esta y ustedes me devuelven a mi prometida.

—Oh, por supuesto.—Dijo Víctor con una flamante sonrisa en el rostro.—Soy un hombre de palabra.—Llevando una mano a su pecho.—Ahora dime donde se encuentra?

Bruce dudo por unos segundos no muy convencido, pero si eso significaba tener a Natasha de regreso lo haría.

—Está a pocos kilómetros de aquí al norte.—Decía mientras veía como el Alfa se llevaba una mano al mentón.—Se encuentra en la granja de los Rogers.

—Oh bien al norte ¿Anotaron eso?

—Si jefe.

Bruce frunció el ceño.

—Ahora cumpla con su palabra.

Víctor soltó una carcajada volteándose y haciendo una seña hacia sus trabajadores.

—Denle lo que se merece, tengo un lindo animalito que atrapar.

Dicho esto dos hombres sujetaron de los brazos al Alfa quien comenzaba a recibir varios golpes y a gritos pedía ser liberado y que no le hicieran daño a su amigo, pero todo eso era en vano porque Víctor ya había reunido a varios de sus hombres y se preparaban para ir en su busca.

.........

El clima como si supiera lo que se avecinaba había comenzado a cambiar, fuertes vientos comenzaron a soplar haciendo que algunas de las maderas de la casa chirriaran a la vez que el sonido de las ramas moviéndose hicieron eco en la habitación en donde Tony se encontraba muy bien dormido aferrado a los brazos del Alfa quien lentamente comenzó a despertarse, quedándose por largos segundos admirando el rostro relajado del castaño. Lentamente con uno de sus dedos le quito algo del cabello que se le había pegado a la frente, para luego pasar una de sus manos por sus orejitas que hacía horas atrás Peter había acariciado por curiosidad, sintiendo lo suave que estas eran.

Pero sabía que el deber lo llamaba y antes de que la tormenta hiciera su aparición tenía que ir a ver si todos los animales se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares, así que con cuidado de no despertarlo se salió de su agarre y rápidamente se colocó la ropa junto con los zapatos. Le dio una última mirada y salió de la casa, el clima cada vez estaba pero así que apresurado se dirigió hacia el granero en donde verifico que tanto los cerditos, vacas estuvieran en sus respectivos lugares. Luego fue hasta el establo y por suerte los caballos se encontraban allí, quizás estaba algo nerviosos debido a la tormenta pero allí estaban y no parecían querer intentar escaparse, aunque solo por si acaso coloco una cierta cantidad de cubos de paja cerca de la puerta para que estos no pudieran escapar nuevamente a la granja de los vecinos.

Steve soltó un suspiro agradeciendo su suerte, por primera vez parecía que todo estaría en calma y podría regresar a dormir con aquel omega que hacía que su corazón latiera con emoción con tan solo ver aquellos ojos marrones.

Junto ambas manos limpiándose el resto de polvo que tenía encima y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, quizás debería de hacer algún refrigerio por si Tony despertaba así que fue hasta la cocina y preparo algo sencillo mientras calentaba algo de agua y sacaba la pequeña caja de donas que el castaño devoraba con emoción cada vez que las veía.

Abrió la nevera en busca de la mantequilla notando que aún quedaba algo de leche que había sacado de Tony, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se lo tomo todo desde la jarra, era eso o dejar que se echara a perder , se dijo así mismo tratando de autoconvencerse que era por ese motivo y no por el simple hecho de que amaba el sabor que tenía su leche.

Un fuerte estruendo hizo que torpemente soltara uno de los vasos y este se hiciera añicos contra el suelo, el trueno había sonado tan fuerte que a lo lejos pudo ver como el castaño estaba a punto de despertarse.

Pero justo cuando estaba por acercarse hacia él un ruido muy diferente al de un trueno llamo su atención. El Alfa se asomó por la ventana viendo como a lo lejos una caravana se estacionaba frente de la granja y de ella varios hombres salían pero el que más llamó su atención fue uno en particular quien lucía largos guantes en sus manos y un fino traje negro. Steve no tardo en entender lo que sucedía, así que corrió hacia la cajonera y saco su arma, para luego correr hacia Tony e intentar despabilarlo.

—Tony, tienes que esconderte.—El castaño le observo con el ceño fruncido.—Vamos Tony...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto confundido viendo como el semblante del Alfa denotaba preocupación, y como este trataba de colocarle la ropa con manos temblorosas.—

En ese instante se escuchó unos golpes detrás de la puerta a la vez que la voz firme de Víctor hizo su aparición, provocando que las pupilas del castaño se dilataran del miedo.

—Señor Rogers, usted tiene algo que me pertenece. —Víctor al no oír que le respondieran hizo un gesto a sus acompañantes para que fueran por la puerta trasera.—Entréguelo mientras se lo pido amablemente.

Steve apretó la mano del castaño entre las suyas e intentaron avanzar hacia la salida trasera, pero en ese momento ambas puertas se abrieron y los hombres de Víctor tomaron al castaño empujando al rubio haciéndolo aún lado.

—Lo tenemos señor.

—¡Déjenlo! —Grito Steve golpeando a uno de los hombres que lo tenían preso evitando que este se acercara.—¡Suéltalo Doom!

Víctor se acercó viendo fijamente hacia Tony, para luego quitarse uno de sus guantes y tomar el rostro del omega con fuerza entre sus manos.

—Te dije que no podrías huir de mí. —Murmuro viendo satisfecho como el castaño le veía con terror en su ojos.—¡Llévenlo!

—¡Suéltalo! —Exclamo Steve sacando el revolver y apuntándole con el.—¡Suéltalo o disparo!

—¡Steve, no dejes que me lleven! —Grito el castaño quien era arrastrado por los hombres de Doom a la fuerza.—

El Alfa le observo fijamente de arriba hacia abajo.

—No eres oponente para mi.—Steve apretó el revolver viéndole fijamente, soltando algo de su aroma.—No me digas que ¿Te enamoraste de el? —Soltó una carcajada.—Que patético.

Steve en ese momento jalo del gatillo, viendo con asombro como nada sucedía, entre todo el revuelo había olvidado colocarle las balas al arma. Víctor dio unos pasos y de su cintura saco una pistola y con ella disparo sin dudarlo, viendo como el rubio caía de rodilla sobre el suelo.

—¡No! ¡Steve! —Grito Tony intentando soltarse de sus captores pero uno de ellos le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.—

El rubio intento con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban ir por él, pero Víctor se acercó hacia él y le dio una patada en el rostro viéndole desde lo alto.

—Eres patético, una enseñanza para tu próxima vida..—Dijo agachándose y viéndole fijamente a los ojos.— Cuando tengas que disparar solo hazlo.

Steve le escupió algo de la sangre que brotaba de su boca, viendo como el Alfa se la limpiaba asqueado con su aguante y le propinaba un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente.

—Vámonos, ya no tenemos más nada que hacer aquí.

............

—¡Steve! ¡Steve!

El rubio en ese momento abrió los ojos, viendo como un recién llegado Bucky le veía con el rostro lleno de preocupación. El Alfa miro hacia todos lados percatándose de que se encontraba recostado en su habitación y que ya era de mañana. Rápidamente y a pesar de los gritos de su amigo exigiendo explicaciones este continuo con su búsqueda, corrió a la cocina, hacia la sala y hacia la salida sin poder encontrar rastro alguno de Tony.

No había sido un sueño, se lo habían llevado y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Qué diablos sucede?

Pregunto Bucky a sus espaldas, viendo como el rubio caminaba de un lado al otro.

—Cuando llegue te vi tirado en el suelo en un....—Tartamudeo al recordar aquella imagen que aun aparecía fresca en su mente.—Un.... ¡Jodido charco de sangre Steve!

Exclamo el Alfa viendo como su amigo veía su camisa la cual estaba llena de sangre seca y el agujero de bala que tenía, Steve se levantó la camisa viendo el vendaje que Bucky le había colocado y lentamente comenzó a quitarlo viendo como la piel debajo estaba sin herida alguna.

—¿Qué? No puede ser.

—¡Eso mismo estoy diciendo! —Grito perdiendo la paciencia, tomándolo de los hombros.—Steve dime lo que sucedió ¡Ahora!

—Ellos se lo llevaron.—Murmuro llevándose las manos al rostro, sintiéndose impotente.—¡Ellos se lo llevaron y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo!

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién se llevó qué? —Pregunto Bucky confundido y preocupado.—

—¡Se llevaron a Tony! —Exclamo soltándose de su agarre, sentándose en la entrada.—

Bucky se sentó a su lado tratando de asimilar la información.

—Tony el omega del que me hablabas en las cartas.— Steve asintió con la cabeza.— Pero ¿Quién se lo llevo?

Steve movió la cabeza mientras se mordía los labios con fuerza sintiendo como sus de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas. A lo lejos la figura de Bruce acercándose se reflejó, Steve frunció el ceño viendo en las condiciones en que este se encontraba y no fue demasiado que pensara sobre ello, para luego ir hacia él y abalanzársele encima, dándole con fuerza un puñetazo en el rostro el cual el Alfa no hacía ningún movimiento por evitar.

Bucky tomo al rubio de los brazos alejándolo percatándose de lo fuerte que eran aquellos escuálidos brazos de su amigo, viendo como la nariz del moreno comenzaba a sangrar.

—¡Maldito! ¡Se los dijiste! —Le acuso viéndole con enojo y decepción en sus claros ojos azules.—

—¡Ellos tienen a Natasha! —Exclamo levantándose del suelo, Steve al oírlo dejo de retorcerse del agarre de Bucky quien abrió la boca asombrado.— Ellos la tienen...ella no me abandono, ¡La secuestraron Steve!—Volvió a decir con la voz entrecortada, recordando aquel día que por curiosidad había ido al nuevo circo que había en la ciudad y en uno de los actos la había visto, aunque estaba diferente sabía que era ella.—Creí que, creí que si les decía sobre Tony la liberarían pero no fue así.

Steve apretó los puños pero trato de tranquilizarse, sabiendo que Bruce se encontraba en su misma situación.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo para recuperarlos! —Exclamo Bruce levantándose del suelo, quitándose el polvo de la ropa.—

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué se supone que haremos? Ir y pedirle que los dejen ir por favor.—Soltó con sarcasmo el rubio, viendo como el Alfa negaba con la cabeza.—

—Steve escúchame.—El rubio movió la cabeza negándose.—

Bucky se acercó hasta su amigo evitando que regresara a la casa.

—Vamos Steve, escúchalo no eres el único que perdió a su persona especial.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y se volteo viendo hacia el Alfa quien lucía arrepentido.

—Escucho.

—Cuando fui ahí...escuche mientras me golpeaban que esta noche se marcharían del pueblo.—Steve abrió la boca sorprendido, sintiéndose impotente por no haber podido cumplir con su promesa a Tony.—Tenemos que hacer algo ¡Esta noche! O no los volveremos a ver jamás.

—Pero ¿Cómo? —Pregunto el rubio llevándose las manos hacia el cabello tirándoselo hacia atrás.—Tan solo somos dos.

—Tres.

Se escucho una voz a sus espaldas, logrando que los presentes se voltearan a ver a un omega de cabello negro que les veía con seriedad.

—Mi nombre es Reed Richard. —Se presento.—Te he seguido desde que los empleados de Doom te soltaron, yo podría decirse que trabajo para el...

—¿Y porque deberíamos de confiar en tu palabra? —Pregunto Steve viéndole con notable desconfianza.—

—Porque yo al igual que ustedes también me han arrebatado algo valioso.—Respondió sacando una pequeña fotografía de su bolsillo en donde salía con una hermosa rubia.—Ella es mi Alfa, pero Víctor la tiene encerrada para que así yo trabaje para el...él tiene la obsesión en querer convertir a las personas en seres superiores modificando sus ADN con lo de los animales o en su cado Doctor Banner insectos.—Explico mientras que Bruce se llevaba una de sus manos hacia los labios.—Pero el que más le interesa y por el cual usted Señor Rogers ha recibido una bala es por Tony. —Steve frunció el ceño.—

—¿Qué sucede con él? —Pregunto Steve preocupado.—

—Víctor le ha inyectado un suero, el cual corre por su organismo y produce que sus células se regeneren más rápido que las de cualquier ser humano.—Steve se llevó una de sus manos hacia su abdomen en donde había recibido la bala.—No solo eso, le ha dado ciertas habilidades por eso Tony es mitad vaca.

—¿Vaca? —Pregunto Bucky frunció el ceño sintiéndose confundido.—

—Luego te lo contare . —Murmuro Steve hacia su amigo pidiéndole a Reed que continuara.—

—Lo que él quiere es explotar a Tony para así crear un ejército de super hombres, porque lo que Víctor más ama es el poder, así que lo que les propongo es no solo salvar a las personas que nos importan si no a todos ¿Qué dicen? —Pregunto seriamente viendo como Steve junto con Bruce soltaron un fuerte ¡Si!.—

El rubio volteo hacia Bucky quien en un movimiento de cabeza acepto.

—Quiero conocer al omega que a cambiado tu vida.—Dijo Bucky dándole una palmada en el hombro.—

—Y el la mía.

—Esto es lo que aremos.

Dijo Reed comenzando a explicarles el plan que tenía para no solo liberar a Susan, Tony y Natasha sino también a todas las persona que se encontraban recluidas en aquel circo.

La noche había llegado y junto a ella dos Alfas se encontraban ocultos a pocos metros del circo de Doom en donde a lo lejos veían como varios de sus trabajadores caminaban de un lado al otro preparándolo todo para el viaje. Bruce junto con Bucky veían como Richard llevaba a Steve quien estaba atado de manos hacia la entrada en donde uno del personal de seguridad lo interrogo y Richard le advirtió que este era un nuevo voluntario que Víctor le había pedido llevar, el hombre entonces le dejo ingresar.

Richard lo llevo por varias carpas en donde Steve podía ver en cada una de ellas enormes jaulas con distintas personas en ella con extrañas apariencias, para luego detenerse en una especial al ver cómo ningún personal de seguridad los veía.

—Es aquí. —Murmuro quitándole rápidamente las esposas de las muñecas al rubio.—

Steve observo aquella enorme carpa en donde apenas la luz iluminaba un cuarenta por ciento el lugar, percatándose como a lo lejos unos ojos verdes le observaban fijamente desde la oscuridad.

—¿Es él? —Pregunto una voz algo extraña para lo oídos del Alfa, provocando que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo.—

—Si. —Respondió Richard volteando a ver a Steve.—El nos ayudara, solo no te asustes.—Steve asintió para luego ver como el omega sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño artefacto y abría la enorme jaula.—

De adentro salió un hombre de larga melena azabache quien le observaba con unos penetrantes ojos verdes y su rostro se podía ver como pequeñas escamas verdes hacían brillar su piel.

—Él es Loki, él nos ayudara.

Steve se le quedo viendo asombrado por unos segundos, sin percatarse de la incomodidad que eso provocaba.

—Déjame de ver así o me arrepentiré.—Murmuro el azabache dejándose ver la larga lengua asomarse entre sus labios.—

—Lo siento.

—¿¡Que es lo que creen que están haciendo!?

Exclamo una voz a sus espaldas, los tres se voltearon viendo como uno de los hombres de Doom los había descubierto y estaba por sacar su pistola peor justo en ese momento Loki se acercó rápidamente y le escupió veneno en el rostro, viendo como este caía retorciéndose sobre el suelo y su rostro se desfiguraba.

—Wow eso fue asombroso y algo asqueroso.—Murmuro Steve sintiendo el estómago revuelto.—Pero como es que...—Señalo la jaula.—

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado? .—Loki rodo los ojos.

—Esta hecho de vibranium lo que lo hace indestructible.—Explico Richard.—Solo se puede abrir desde el panel de control en la caravana de Doom o con uno de estas llaves.—Dijo enseñándosela.—Tony se encuentra allí, así que lo que tienen que hacer es ir hasta su caravana y abrir las compuertas para que todos queden libres.

—¿Y tú que harás?

—Tratare de entretener a Doom.—Respondió quitándole algunas de las armas al muerto.—Bruce y Bucky ya deben de haber entrado.—Steve le observo preocupado.—Vamos ve, salva a tu omega.

Steve asintió y junto con Loki salieron de allí.

Loki lo guio hacia la caravana de Doom, encontrándose por el camino a uno que otro trabajador de Doom y escupiéndoles nuevamente algo del veneno, para luego esconder los cuerpos con la ayuda del rubio debajo de las carpas. Al llegar el azabache derritió la cerradura y dejo pasar al rubio quien paso con cuidado viendo con asombro los diferentes dispositivos que habían en el lugar al igual que planos, libros y extraños dibujos en los cuales habían imágenes de personas abiertas de adentro hacia afuera al igual que animales. Dándose cuenta de lo enfermo que estaba la mente de aquel Alfa, Loki se encargó de ver cómo funcionaba el panel mientras que el avanzaba en busca de Tony, encontrándolo a pocos metros de él, atado en una de las mesas desnudo y con unos cables conectados a su pecho.

—¡Tony! ¡Tony! —Le llamo tomándolo del rostro, viendo como lentamente aquellos ojos marrones comenzaban a abrirse viéndole confundidos.—Soy yo...

—Steve. —Murmuro el castaño viéndole fijamente, sin poder evitar soltar una lagrima.—¡Creí que jamás volvería a verte!

—¿Qué es lo que te han hecho? —Pregunto comenzando a desatar las cuerdas que lo tenían preso y desconectando aquellos cables de su pecho, para luego abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho.—Te sacare de aquí.

En ese momento unos aplausos de escucharon a sus espaldas y Steve vio como Tony se escondía detrás de su cuerpo. A lo lejos Víctor los veía con una mueca de lado, mientras que uno de sus trabajadores tenían acorralado a Loki con una picana eléctrica.

—Me sorprende que aun sigas con vida.—Dijo mientras se acercaba apuntándole con su pistola al rubio.—Pero eso no volverá a suceder esta vez.

Steve cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, escuchando el sonido del mismo, pero al no sentirlo abrió los ojos viendo como fue Bucky le había disparado a Víctor y a quien tenía acorralado a Loki.

—Buck.—Murmuro viendo como este sonreía.—

—Es un gusto por fin conocerte Tony.—Dijo viendo como el castaño se asomaba detrás de su amigo.—Ahora muévanse tenemos que irnos de aquí.

—Esperen tenemos que liberarlos.—Dijo Loki viendo el panel buscando el interruptor entre los montones de botones que habían en él, para luego apretar uno escuchando como una alarma comenzaba a sonar y las jaulas de todas las criaturas eran abiertas en el lugar.—

—¡Larguemos nos, antes de que más guardias vengan!

Steve tomo una de las batas que había en el lugar y se la coloco al castaño tomando de su mano para correr hacia la salida.

—¿Dónde está Richard? Y ¿Bruce?—Pregunto viendo como Bucky sonreía.—¿La encontró?

—Si ellos dos las encontraron, aunque Natasha esta algo diferente a como la recordaba.—Tony le observo sintiendo como la mirada del Alfa iban de sus orejas hacia su colita.— Pero quien soy yo para juzgar.—Dijo enseñándole su brazo ortopédico al castaño.—

Ambos Alfas junto al omega salieron de allí viendo como a lo lejos los trabajadores de Doom eran atacados por diferentes criaturas con garras, alas, colmillos, Loki al verlos se les unió viendo a lo lejos a su hermanastro Thor quien era mitad león y se encontraba mordiendo el brazo de uno de sus captores.

—¡No los dejare ir! —Grito Doom caminando con dificultad hacia ellos.—¡Él es mío! ¡Todos ellos son mis creaciones!

Exclamo en un grito que llamo la atención de todas las criaturas en el lugar, las cuales al verlo lentamente comenzaron a acercarse hacia el rodeándolo, sin dejarle escapatoria. Steve junto con Bucky ayudaron a Tony a caminar hacia los caballos que los esperaban para huir de allí, Tony intento voltear a ver , pero Steve movió la cabeza para que siguiera avanzando , sin dudas era una imagen muy fuerte de digerir , escuchándose como a lo lejos Víctor soltaba un grito desgarrador y las criaturas cobraban su venganza.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Pregunto Tony subiéndose al caballo con ayuda de Steve quien le regalo un profundo y largo beso en los labios, viendo como su colita se meneaba de lado a lado feliz y las manos del castaño se aferraban con fuerza a su espalda.

—A casa.

Respondió este sintiendo como por fin su corazón volvía a latir al unisonó junto con el de Tony como siempre debió de ser.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas noches a quien me lea
> 
> Espero les haya gustado este One-Shot
> 
> Los personajes de Tony como Vaca y Steve granjero
> 
> Son idea de la pagina All-Draw Party
> 
> Yo solo los utilice para hacer este One.Shot
> 
> Espero les haya gustado
> 
> Los veo en el próximo!


End file.
